Roman Arthur
Roman Arthur is the fleet admiral of the Vanaheimr Navy. He is considered the third strongest Mage of Vanaheimr, and also serves as the military's master combat instructor. Appearance Roman wears a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges. The letter "R" is centered on his belt buckle. He has blue hair, eyes, and pale skin. Personality Roman barely shows respect to others that are stronger than him. He's known for even talking down to Apophis, Vlad Dracule, and even Yami Watatsumi. In comparison, Roman is very caring and loving towards his subordinates. He does everything in his power to end a battle with as few casualties as possible, and still attain victory, yet is still willing to retreat of he thinks that he's fighting a losing battle. His overall personality is like an inverse of Apophis'. Magic and Abilities Air Magic: Roman is capable of using this magic to create powerful blasts of wind, and generate air from his body. He can use this magic expertly, allowing him to freely control air in the area he's in. As a side effect of this magic, Roman can breath without air, allowing him to continue fighting without any problems in a vacuum. He, himself, is incapable of creating a vacuum however, but he can create air in one, allowing allies to breath. He is also capable of using this magic in order to transform into air, allowing him to avoid attacks. Water Magic: Roman can also create and manipulate water. He can pressurize the water in order for it to deal great blunt damage, and even manipulate it to create razor sharp objects, capable of cutting through most metals. He can also manipulate the temperature of his water, allowing him to burn his opponents with scalding water or give them hypothermia with freezing water. This magic also gives Roman the ability to survive in even the deepest portions of the sea. He can even manipulate water that is already present in order to increase the power of his spells. * Arctic Sphere: Roman creates a sphere that does as the name would insinuate. Roman creates a sphere of water around his opponent, similarly to Juvia Lockser's Water Lock. The only difference is that this water is incredibly cold. On top of the target suffocating, they also will suffer from the effects of hypothermia. * Pacific Wave: Roman summons a giant wave of water, large enough to batter around whoever it hits, and damage them from flying debris. By utilizing surrounding water, Roman can also increase the size of his wave, making it the same size as a tsunami, and increasing the deadliness of this spell. * Water Sky Highway: In conjunction with his Air Magic, Roman is capable of creating a large "highway" in the sky, large enough for his flagship in the Vanaheimr navy to travel on. He can use this to take his ships to the sky, allowing him to even travel over land as opposed to just the sea. Despite the size of this spell, Roman finds it very easy to maintain, as long as he's focusing on the spell. He can also use this spell to drop destroyed vessels, or even his own flagship, on unsuspecting foes. Abyssal Sleeves: A Holder Type Magic that allows Roman to hide any weapon in his sleeves, utilizing an alternate dimension. This magic allows one of the items in his case, a chain and kunai knife, to designate one weapon as the "infinite" weapon. This causes the weapon to infinitely grow in size, and shape, and more segments can be conjured out of, seemingly, thin air. Master Melee Combatant: Roman's combat prowess is so great that he is the master combat instructor of all three branches in the army. His skills include the following: * Master Swordsmanship: Roman wields his sword masterfully in combat, utilizing an unorthodox fighting method that leaves people unable to guess what he'll do next. He is also capable of duel wielding, and utilizing any blade he gets his hands on. * Master Weapons Specialist: Similarly to his mastery over swords, Roman is also capable of utilizing various weapons he hides in his sleeves, including batons, knives, and his chain. Roman is capable of easily using his chain in combat. He even uses his chain in conjunction with his magics in order to freely control the trajectory of his chains, and increase it's power and speed of attack. * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Roman has mastered many different kinds of unarmed combat to a degree that he is able to teach it to many others. He is considered the greatest martial artist in all of Vanaheimr, even surpassing those that are, overall, stronger than him. Immense Strength: Roman's strength is far greater than a normal man's. He's capable of lifting heavy objects, such as sections of his destroyed ships, and knock an adversary unconscious in one punch. He has enough strength to pierce through people's bodies with blunt objects. This is in part due to his body adapting to be able to survive underwater. Immense Durability: Roman's skin is incredibly dense. Traditional weaponry doesn't even harm him, and his resistance to magical equipment is enhanced. This is in part due to his ability to survive in ocean depths due to his Water Magic. Immense Speed: Roman is capable of closing far distances in an instant. His speed is just as great in the air or sea, and is actually even faster underwater. This last feat is due to the usage of his Air and Magic magic to propel himself. Immense Magic Power: Roman has enough magic power to be considered the third strongest Mage of Vanaheimr, and the fleet admiral of Vanaheimr's navy. He is even capable of creating a highway in the sky made of water, large enough for a battleship to sail across, without overexerting himself. When exerting his magical energy, it is colored a light blue. Equipment Aqua Sword: Roman uses a sword, named after its coloring, capable of withstanding immense pressure, and conducting his magic power. Despite its name, the sword is capable of conducting both Roman's Air and Water Magic, instead of just the Water Magic. Its durability allows it to clash with even the strongest of materials, such as Adamantine, and even cut through them. Infinite Chain: A pair of Adamantine kunai and chains utilized by Roman with great mastery. They're hidden in his Abyssal Sleeves, and can be endlessly summoned in order to pierce through opponents, and ensnare them. Roman uses this weapon to control the battlefield, as with only minute movement, he can change the chain's trajectory, and even summon more blades and branching chain paths. The longer it takes for him to defeat his enemy, the more of the chain exits his sleeves, and the more of the area he controls. Magical Barrier Blade: Roman utilizes this sword in combat. Its blade is made from Magical Barrier Particles, and the blade can be recalled or expelled by pressing the button on the blade. As the blade is made from Magical Barrier Particles, this gives it strength equivalent to even the more powerful metals. The blade can also be slashed, sending off magical barrier particles that can cut through most anything due to its serrated edge, in the form of a cutting shockwave. Despite being made of Magical Barrier Particles, the blade is incapable of inducing any permanent damage as Tempester did to Laxus Dreyar. Black Steel Pole: Roman also utilizes a pole made from Black Steel. Its capabilities allow him to harm normally intangible foes, and has enough durability and strength to shatter Adamantine. Roman utilizes this as a powerful bludgeoning tool, allowing him to easily shatter bones. Adamantine Knife: Roman uses a small push knife that he keeps concealed with his Abyssal Sleeves. Being made out of Adamantine makes it an incredibly durable weapon, enough to pierce through most armor, and, despite its small size, defend against powerful attacks. Trivia Roman is named after the given names of the Sub-Mariner and Aquaman. Namor, the Sub-Mariner's real name, is Roman spelled backwards, and Aquaman's given name is Arthur Curry. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Air Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Holder Mage